


Such A Mess

by anemic_cinema



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Chest Hair, Come Eating, Come play, Infidelity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:12:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemic_cinema/pseuds/anemic_cinema
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a cheap motel room, everything between Rick and Shane is a mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> This came in a fit of inspo from blindgumby aka walkydeads on tumblr.

The mattress creaks under Rick's back. It makes sharp, squeaking metallic sounds that harmonize with the thumps of it hitting the wall. Cheap motels all have the same lousy mattresses, and this one is no different. The sounds are so familiar to him now that he doesn't notice them. Besides, the weight of Shane straddling his torso and pressing his dick against his chest is all the sensory input he cares about. The heat from his thighs on either side of Rick's chest makes the both of them sweaty. It's not a very comfortable position. But Shane has this thing for Rick's chest and his chest hair, and Rick has a thing for Shane's dick. The thick organ is hotter than Shane's thighs, and when he looks down at it he can see fluid oozing out of its slit. Rick licks his lips and lets out a chest-deep sound. Having Shane like this is so good.

It's so good it makes Rick not think about his family. He knows he will once this is done, but the way his friend is looking down at him as he rubs his cock against Rick's chest distracts from any sense of responsibility, or ethics, or loyalty, or marriage vows.

“Fuck.” His friend's voice is a little shaky. “You like that? You like it when I tit-fuck you?”

Shane says it with a laugh and tries to press Rick's pectorals together to mimic how it would be with someone with bigger tits. It's silly and crass, and it makes Rick laugh and reach up to grab at Shane's chest. It's nice when it's like this. It reminds Rick of when they did this all the time as teenagers, playing grabbing games that ended up with them dry humping each other and staining their underwear. It makes him feel lighthearted in a way he doesn't feel with Lori anymore. That realization makes him stop laughing, and lets shame in.

The other man sees how Rick's face changes and how his smile falters, so he shifts downwards and leans down to kiss him. Rick kisses him back hard, as if the act would change the reality of the situation. It doesn't, but it distracts him enough so it feels better.

It makes it so he can break away from the kiss and smile again.“Are you just gonna rub your dick on me all day or are you gonna cum?” Rick says it playful-like, and Shane smiles too. Despite his brutish features, Rick thinks his face is beautiful and looks even more beautiful when he smiles. He reaches up and strokes his friend's face with his fingertips, starting at his brow, curving down his temple and then his cheek, and resting by his mouth. 

“Now that's a hard choice.” Shane pulls away from the touch and repositions himself across Rick. He places his palm over his dick, pressing it harder against Rick's chest. It pulls at the hairs on it, and it makes the supine man hiss a little. “I could do this all day. Lord knows my cock looks real good when it's on you.” He thrusts his hips faster, and Rick's hips rise up instinctively. He's been hard for way too long at this point, but Shane has a way of making him submit to whatever Shane wants. All he has to do is give Rick that cocky grin, and lower his eye just a touch. When he does that, Rick is willing to do anything. 

“Shut up and do it already.” He puffs it out. The way Shane's sitting now is making it hard for him to breathe. It should be a sign for them to stop, but Shane's dick is making the hair on Rick's chest wet, and it's making Rick's dick throb hard.

“Don't-” Shane bites his bottom lip and Rick feels him press his dick down harder, “-rush me. Feels too good to rush.” He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes. Rick's not sure why he's so into this in particular, but he looks too happy about it for it to matter. 

The noises from the mattress are faster now. Shane grinds and thrusts against Rick's chest, holding onto the other man's shoulder. His grip is tight, and Rick starts to worry about bruising. Just as he imagines trying to explain that kind of mark to Lori, his friend goes still, and Rick feels the warm gush of fluid over his chest. He lets his head fall back against the thin pillow, and he closes his eyes. Shane hands glide across his chest, smearing the cum. He always does it, making the mess he leaves even bigger.

“Damn. I love you like this.” Rick opens his eyes when he hears Shane murmur the words. It's not really a declaration of love, but he breaks down the sentence in his mind until all that's left is “I love you.” 

“You better clean me up.” Rick can't make his voice sound normal while he's thinking about those words. Shane doesn't say anything about it. He's good about that. He just dips his head down and drags his tongue across Rick's chest, cleaning his friend up. He pauses to suck at the skin, the hair, even Rick's nipples until they're hard. Once he's cleaned up his mess, Shane's hand takes hold of Rick's dick, and he starts to stroke him. He keeps gnawing and licking at Rick's chest as he gets him off. Once he does, they stay on the bed, the mattress silent except when they move into more comfortable positions. Shane lays his head on Rick's chest. Maybe it's tenderness, maybe just lust, maybe it's just the both of them being fucked up and selfish. Rick figures it's all of the above. There's nothing really to do about it right now. All he wants to do is listen to Shane's breathing, and feel his hand stroking the hair on his chest. He figures they can figure shit out later. 

He thinks that every time they end up like this.


End file.
